


Side By Side 02 Cover Art

by Ingela (ladykardasi)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-01
Updated: 2001-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/Ingela
Summary: Oil painting of Spock after the fal-tor-pan.





	Side By Side 02 Cover Art




End file.
